Turnabout
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: "First impressions are extremely important. Make her feel at ease around you. Feel free to use any pickup line of your choosing, for this will break the ice and allow you both to progress past the first initial awkwardness in general." SaixOC; twoshot.
1. Not Your Average Meeting

**A/N: YAYY! MY FIRST FANFIC WITH SAI IN IT! XDDD And pretty much centered around him, at that. ^_^ Omg, I'm totally in love with Sai. It's hilarious, because I HATED him when he first came into Shippuden. xDD I thought he was a q-u-e-e-r. xDD And Idk how it happened, I think I was reading a Shippuden manga and Sai stood up for Naruto against some Cloud ninjas when they were beating him up (they wanted to have some inside info on Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't tell them a thing). He just casually blocked a punch they threw at Naruto, holding the fist, and was like, "You shouldn't be beaten on Sasuke's behalf, Naruto." That was when I grew kind of a new admiration for Sai then. =DDD! He's so amazingly epic! ^.^ I thought it'd be funny to have someone awaken crush-like feelings in Sai and to see him in depth with it, so my plot bunny formed. x33 MissFaerieKaiti's oc, Kaida, will be playing a big part in this twoshot (she's one of my oc Kyra's squad members). I hope I'm in character with her, Kaiti! Lemme know if there's anything that needs to be changed! =3**

**This will take place like right before Team Kakashi goes to the Fire Temple and meet Sora, and all that. 83 I hope I'm in character with everyone! ^_^ I hope you guys like it! I worked really hard on this for like a week. xD I don't particularly love the way this turned out, but hey, no one's perfect, and as far as that goes, this turned out ok. ^^ I was originally gonna make it a twoshot, then decided against it. But then when I got to writing and saw how long it'd be, I decided to slap another chapter on it. xDD**

**This fanfic is dedicated to four special people- my best friend, Krysten, who introduced me to Naruto and turned me into a major ninja nerd like her. She's like a human Narutopedia. (And she's in love with Sai, like me. She was the one who came up with Kyra Temachi's name. ^.^) xDD Thanks, bestie! You ROCK! Second, my sister Cara (or Caraqueen on Fanfiction), who roleplayed Sai with me on paper and gave me ideas for my story. She's been a major encouragement to me. Thanks, sissy! Third, MissFaerieKaiti, a dear friend to me on here who's been incredibly supportive and sweet. You're one of the awesomest people ever, Kaiti! ^^ And last but certainly not least, mah best friend in rl, Jessie (Irony'sFriend, on here). She's a newbie to Naruto (I got her hooked x33) and always someone I can turn to for my fangirl rants. She tolerates much. xDD Including spoilers o: Lolz. She's always such a fantastic friend to me and I appreciate her awesomely awesome awesomeness. xDDD!**

**Kyra: Hurry up and get on with it already! This chapter is long enough without you adding a huge author's note. n_n'**

**Right..right, sorry. xDD Do the disclaimer and we'll be ready to go.**

**Kyra: *sighs* Taylor in no way owns Naruto or any of its characters. All copyright belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Good?**

**Yuppers. ^^ Here we go! 83**

* * *

"Psst, don't look now," Kaida whispered, keeping her voice to a minimum, "but I think that guy is checking you out!" Her green-hazel eyes sparkled in mischief and excitement.

Kyra frowned, every sense on alert. She felt self-conscious, exposed, now. "Don't tell me _not _to look! Now I have to!" She couldn't help but giggle at Kaida's grin. Trying to remain inconspicuous and discreet, Kyra glanced over her shoulder and spotted him immediately. She could only make out _extremely _pale skin and black hair before hurriedly returning to a merchant's cart as if it held great interest.

"You know, the whole 'sneak a peek' thing doesn't work for you," Kaida teased, nudging Kyra lightly with her elbow. "So? What'd ya think?"

"I didn't really get a good look at him." Kyra's voice was low and shy as they moved onto the next cart. "He probably wasn't even looking my way, Kaida. Why would he?"

"You're kidding, right?" Kaida bumped Kyra's shoulder with her own, throwing a quick glance behind her. "He's still got his eyes on you, Kyra," she announced in a sing-song voice.

Kyra felt like her whole face was on fire. "Oh, shut up." Boys had never taken the time to look at the likes of her before; mostly their admiring glances landed on her comrade, Kaida.

Kaida looked devious. "I told you that I'd have my revenge!" she cackled, eyes alight with amusement. Before Kaida and Shikamaru had gotten together, Kyra used to constantly tease them and drop not-so-subtle hints. Kaida, always true to her word, vowed that she'd get back at Kyra when she got her own guy. _Only took three years._

"I don't even know him!" Kyra protested a bit too loudly. Realizing her blunder, she slapped her hand over her mouth in horror as puzzled onlookers glanced their way. Kaida did the same to clamp the sound of her laughter. Kyra stared at her, then nearly collaped in giggles as well.

Their laughter didn't cease. It grew louder until the two girls were nearly doubled over in their mirth, reaching for each other's hands as if sharing a hilarious inside joke. Every time it would come to a lull, one of them would burst into giggles and it'd start up all over again. Laughing for no reason was good for the soul.

It felt good to laugh, _truly _laugh, for the first time in a while. Kyra and her squad had been off on an important mission Lady Tsunade had assigned them to for the past month or so. A long, grueling, barely tolerant six weeks. Now it finally felt good to kick back and relax, to be back home in Konoha. Kyra and Kaida had spent the entire day, their third day home, shopping. It felt _good._

"Oh! I think I know who that guy is!" Kaida declared when most of their laughter had drawn to a close, although occasional chuckles lingered.

Kyra rolled her eyes. "Really? You're still hung up on that, Kaida? If he's _still _following us and looking at me, that'd be a bit creepy. I'd peg him as an enemy ninja instead of a normal teenage boy."

Kaida struggled to keep her laughter at bay. "Kyra, listen to me. He's that new member of Team Kakashi- you remember hearing about that? I've been getting an earful about him from Ino, about how cute he is. Apparently, he called her beautiful when Squad 7 went out to lunch with Ino and Choji." Choji and Shikamaru being Kaida's best friends from childhood, it wasn't surprising she was so up-to-date on that kind of information.

"See? Then he's just a huge flirt," Kyra commented with disdain. _That _would explain the staring. _Hopefully not near as bad as Hotori, _she thought with a shudder about her ex. Hotori Yamagi was the third member of her squad, the rudest, most obnoxious boy who ever walked the streets of the Leaf Village. Although he'd mellowed out a bit since they'd first become a squad, one minute with Hotori was enough to drive anyone mad- on a good day.

To her surprise, Kaida shook her head, making her red curls bounce. "Apparently just the opposite."

Kyra raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "What? What do you mean?"

Kaida fingered a necklace at the merchant's cart they stopped at. "He's basically emotionless. Can't read people at all. Or so Sakura tells me." Kaida, being the outgoing, friendly, spunky chick she was, got along with everybody and made friends easily. She practically knew everyone in Konohagakure by name. Whereas Kyra, in her shy nature, found it almost impossible to speak to people she didn't or barely knew. Kaida was the only person she was closest to and could share anything with (besides Kyra's older brother, Haru, who was also their sensei), but even that had happened over time, from years of training with each other. Kaida lowered her voice. "He even reads books on how...well, to act like a normal person." The redhead grimaced, as if she hated even speaking the words. "His name's Sai."

"Wow," Kyra breathed, astounded. "How could someone _not feel anything?" _Realizing how that sounded, she was quick to explain herself. "..Um, emotions-wise, I mean."

"Beats me." Kaida shrugged and adjusted her Shinobi headband, looking beyond Kyra to something in the distance with a frown. Then her eyes widened in obvious shock. "Act casual," she whispered out the side of her mouth. "He's coming over here; Sai is. Right towards us."

Kyra stiffened in surprise, definitely following the _"act casual" _approach. _Surely Sai isn't really...maybe he just wants to look at.._ Kyra stole a glance at the cart they were browsing. _..Necklaces? _Then a deep, smooth, and collected voice wafted through the air, directed at them.

"Excuse me."

* * *

Sai had read books about girls before. Not the ones Kakashi Hatake liked to read, like Makeout Paradise for instance (which he had sneaked a peek at before, since the information book he'd read at the library had instructed him to defer to it; it was..definitely not his style). He was even currently assigned to a squad with a female in it.

All Sai knew about them was this: they were queer, unpredictable creatures.

When he had mentioned so to Naruto not long ago, the blond had laughed hysterically for several minutes, leaving Sai hopelessly confused. Then Naruto had said between bouts of guffaws, "You better not say so to them, especially not Sakura! That's like _asking _for a beating!"

Sai then consulted a dictionary, looking up the words "unpredictable" and "creatures" and "queer", in case there were some second meanings to them. Now he knew.

Anyway, but this certain girl captured Sai's attention, for some odd reason. Piqued his interest.

He'd seen her for the first time when she and her squad were preparing to leave for their mission around a month before. It'd been early in the morning, daybreak, and Sai had been up painting a detailed version of the landscape. Then he'd caught a glimpse of her, at the village gate.

The morning sunrise made her thick, rich, golden brown hair gleam and shine in its rays. Her eyes, so deep a green they reminded Sai of the leaves of the forest they leaped through, shone with determination and excitement, though there was nervousness there too. She secured her headband around the base of her hair on her forehead, her casual outfit flattering her - what did they call it? - hourglass figure. She had laughed, a beautiful sound, when the sensei of the group joined her and her teammates. She'd smiled brightly at him and said, "Ready to hit the road, Nii-san?"

_Nii-san. _Sai had felt his eyes round at the familiar term of endearment. _That's..her older brother? Her sensei? _He'd watched closely as the sensei, a tall blonde with the same eyes as his sister, ruffle her shoulder-length hair fondly before reminding the squad of their mission and giving out instructions and even cracking a few jokes with them. _Brightening the situation with humor, _Sai'd mused. Then they'd left at once, the girl he'd noticed lingering back to study the village one last time with a sad smile. He'd barely heard her plaintive whisper: "Goodbye."

"Kyra! Hurry _up _already! You're slowing us down!" an impatient masculine voice shouted, presumably the grouchy-looking boy on her squad. _Kyra. _A lovely name. Then she was gone, blushing and looking sheepish.

Guiding his paintbrush with a flourish, Sai found that he'd subconsciously added Kyra to the painting, her brilliant form standing out in the horizon.

Then and there, Sai had been overcome with the desire to meet her, converse with her in some way. And he'd had it in mind to do so for the past six weeks. Not that he'd been counting.

..And now that he was here, Sai had no idea what to do next.

He all but gawked at Kyra, admiring her movements and jotting down mental notes as she and her comrade acquainted as if the two were very good friends. He wondered how he would approach her. Then Kyra's friend, the one with vibrant red locks and freckles to match, spotted him and spoke to Kyra, something unbeknownst to Sai, but as if the matter was exciting yet grave all at once.

Then they were both looking at him then twittering away to each other and moving away, in turn.

Sai did the only thing he knew to do. He whipped out a book called How to Woo A Girl For Idiots out of his pack and scanned through the chapter on "The Right Approach", his finger tracing the words as he read them aloud to himself quietly. Anyone who passed by gave Sai strange looks.

"Make the cool and laidback approach. Let your intentions show, but be certain to never appear anything less than suave in front of her. First impressions are extremely important. Make her feel at ease around you. Feel free to use any pickup line of your choosing, for this will break the ice and allow you both to progress past the first initial awkwardness in general."

He slid the paperback into his pocket, marking the spot he'd left off, and began briskly walking in the direction Kyra and her friend had headed in, eyes alert until straight brown tresses caught his eye. There they were, in deep conversation by a jewelry stand. Purpose in his stride, Sai headed their way. Once again, the redhead spotted him and talked to Kyra in a low voice, eyes still trained on him. Kyra went rigid. Sai didn't know what the body language meant, but maybe he'd find out.

"Excuse me," Sai said as he reached the duo. Kyra turned around, and he found that up close she was even more pleasing to the eye.

Sai took a quick look at the open page of the book he pulled out, then said as best as he could, with slow pronunciation and puzzlement lacing his words, "Did you just break wind, because you're blowing me away..?"

Maybe that wasn't the best choice.

Kyra stared at him in, what his best guess would be, complete astoundment. Her friend, however, howled with laughter. "Nice catch..you got there.. Kyra!" she breathed.

Sai blinked in confusion. "It..wasn't supposed to be amusing." What was this feeling? He'd never had it before, not that he could remember. Anger? Sadness? ...Wait, no - this was embarrassment.

While Kyra was getting over her initial shock, her friend stepped closer with a smirk. _Uh-oh. _"A piece of advice - Sai, isn't it?" The ginger clasped the book from his hands. "If you wanna impress a girl, don't rely on stupid books like this." She waved around the book as if it was useless. "Be yourself and don't try so hard." She winked at Kyra. "I'll catch you later." Then she was off, sauntering down the block.

Kyra smiled before meeting his eyes bashfully. "That was Kaida. She's a member of my squad. And I'm Kyra. ..Kyra Temachi." Her words were timid and softspoken as she held out a hand.

Sai blinked at the outstretched arm uncomprehendingly before it registered - yes, he remembered now. It was common courtesy to shake a person's hand upon first meeting. He reached out and shook her hand probably longer than necessary, studying her. He felt...a pinprick of emotion. Something he couldn't decipher. "You can call me Sai."

"Nice to meet you." Kyra looked uncomfortable. "What's your reason- f-for coming to me, exactly?" she stammered awkwardly, cheeks flushing.

"No reason," Sai responded evenly. "I simply wanted..to become better acquainted with you."

Kyra's cheeks turned a brighter pink. "Oh.. I see." She looked relieved and a little pleased, Sai thought. "So..would you like to go to that teashop over there?" She indicated the direction. "It's a great place to talk."

"Certainly." Sai smiled, glad his method had worked.. not the way he'd intended, but even still.

* * *

Kyra took her seat at a vacant table near the back, Sai following suit. She couldn't help but feel flattered as well as confused, and well, a little suspicious. It seemed random at best that gaunt Sai had come to her, although she was already charmed at his way of speaking, so dignified and mannered. She even loved his quirky little smile..

Kyra immediately dismissed the thoughts, forcing away the feelings. She and Sai ordered their tea, silence falling as the waitress walked off.

Sai cleared his throat. "Your friend...erm, Kaida, informed me to be myself to impress you." His open and honest eyes met hers. "But.. I am not certain how." He furrowed his brow in thought. "I am not even sure who I am."

Kyra gasped lightly, surprised at this declaration. She frowned, feeling remorse and sympathy for Sai as she reached over and sincerely touched his hand. "I..I'm sorry," she managed, mentally kicking herself for how shallow that sounded. "I mean... if there's anything I can do...or maybe I can help you find out.." Kyra felt incredibly stupid for tripping over her words like a complete idiot. She knew several people who thought stuttering was a sign of weakness. Hopefully Sai wasn't one of those people. She sighed in obvious embarrassment and sheepishness. "Sorry. I..I have trouble finding the right words to say sometimes."

"As do I. It happens quite frequently." Sai smiled a little.

Kyra found herself returning his smile. Sai then inquired again, breaking the slight moment. "How could you possibly help me? Did you read a book about it?"

Kyra bit back a laugh, squeezing his fingers. "No," she answered carefully, trying to think of how to word it this time. "But maybe...maybe I can help you remember emotions.. or, um, something." She felt her cheeks slowly turn crimson at her almost brazen statement. Why, oh why, couldn't words come out the way they formed in her mind?

Sai paused for a moment, then swiftly pulled out a battered picture book from his shoulder pack and handed it to her. "This is the only thing that.. that reminds me of feeling...emotions." He hesitated. "I usually don't show it to other people, but I suppose for you I could make an exception."

"Are you sure?" At Sai's nod, Kyra gingerly accepted it and thumbed through it, admiring the handiwork. "That's a good start." She leafed page after page, smiling. "Why does it, Sai?" She lifted her gaze to meet his. "Did you draw all this?" Kyra then asked in amazement, clearly impressed.

Sai nodded modestly. "I made it for my older brother. I was on the final page when he..succumbed to illness." He frowned. "That is all I know."

Kyra was studying the cover and the back, recognizing the boy on the back to be a younger version of Sai. _The boy on the front must be his brother, _she mused. Her head snapped up in alarm, concern, and pity at his final words. "I..I'm so sorry," Kyra gasped, with feeling.

Sai reached over to take back the book. "It is of no importance to me now." As he placed his picture book back into the pack he was shouldering, Sai seemed to be contemplating Kyra. "If you don't mind my asking.. how can you express emotions so openly? You make it seem quite easy."

Kyra was slightly taken aback. "I guess it just comes natural to a person," she answered at last, after a moment of pondering. "Some are more expressive than others. But..but we're all made the same. We all should be able to show feeling." She really wanted to ask Sai why he couldn't feel emotions and if he ever had been able to, but wisely kept silent. She shouldn't be rude; after all, they had just met.

While Sai was absorbing this in silence, Kyra downed the rest of her tea and took the plate of cookies she'd ordered. "Let's go for a walk."

* * *

Kaida spotted the duo and just then could easily pass as a predator that had cornered its prey. "This could be our chance, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow and followed her gaze. He instantly stiffened and narrowed his eyes at Sai. _It's him. _He remembered Kaida and turned to her. "Why didn't you tell me Sai was the one taking an interest in Kyra?" The first time he and Sai had met, the pale teenager had attacked Choji, Naruto, and him head-on for practically no reason.

It was Kaida's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I didn't think it mattered. Does it?" she added, searching her beloved's dark eyes. When he didn't answer, Kaida sighed and pecked his cheek, knowing a closed door when she saw one. "C'mon."

"I know that look," Shikamaru remarked dryly, his eyes darting toward Sai every now and again until they disappeared out of sight. "Whatever you have in mind, it can't be good." Kaida gazed at him with imploring, pleading eyes, the momentary silence speaking for itself. Shikamaru finally sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'm in. I should know better than to be defeated by those Bambi eyes, what a drag.."

"You know me way too well. And you should well know by now that nobody has been able to stand up to these babies yet." Kaida pointed to her eyes with a teasing grin.

"Well, what do you expect after more than ten years?" Shikamaru regarded her with soft eyes. "I haven't been able to get rid of you yet."

Kaida pulled a face at him, her devious grin matching the sparkle in her hazel green eyes. "I can't pass up an opportunity to get back at Kyra." She lowered her voice, laughter ringing in it. "This is what we'll do.."

* * *

Sai scrutinized Kyra as they walked side-by-side. _Temachi..that name sounds extremely familiar.. _Then, with a sudden flash of memory, he saw Kyra's older brother in his mind's eye. Of course! _Haru Temachi - legendary even in the foundation, if not more than his Anbu parents. _Haru had graduated Academy at eight years of age, been trained by the White Fang of the Leaf himself, and mastered all five chakra natures by the time he was ten. Astounding. Whilst Haru's parents, Sachimo and Rikki Temachi (hers formerly Nohara), had both been in a squad with the Sakumo Hatake. And Rin Temachi (though she'd gone by her mother's maiden name, Nohara), who had been in a squad with Kakashi, was Haru and Kyra's late sister. It was like a cycle.

As for Kyra.. Sai wondered if she had any special jutsu or background about her. Speaking of squads, however, Kyra was part of a rare one. Her squad consisted of two kunoichis, something practically unheard of. Sai's informative shinobi mind was at work.

"Sai? You look deep in thought." Kyra's lovely voice broke into his pondering.

"I always am." Before Sai could say more, he caught sight of that dog-boy - Kiba, if his memory served - heading toward them.

Kiba trotted their way, the huge dog Akamaru on his tail. He wore an exuberant grin. "Hey, guys!" he greeted, coming to a stop in front of them. Sai nodded back politely.

"Hey, Kiba," Kyra said shyly, sounding like a frightened deer - ready to run at any sudden disturbance. Sai realized then that, like him, Kyra lacked in social and people skills. The thought made Sai...feel a bit better, whatever the reason. "..How're you?"

"Great. Just wanted to drop by and say what a cute couple you two make." Kiba's animal-like eyes twinkled. "Knew you'd get a guy sooner or later, Kyra. Awesome for you!"

"..Excuse me?" Kyra's and Sai's voices rang in sync, which brought even more color to her cheeks, Sai noticed.

Kiba nodded brightly. "Well, see ya!" He took off as quickly as he'd come, leaving Kyra and Sai in his wake.

_Couple.. _Sai mused. It was a common mistake, he supposed. After all, a couple consisted of a male and female who conversed often, stayed in each other's company, ate at restaurants, and took a deep interest in each other. Or so he'd read. So he could understand where Kiba was coming from.

Kyra turned to Sai, aghast, her face bright red. "I..well..that was awkward.." It was clearly she didn't know what to say, embarrassedly averting her eyes.

"A simple mistake," Sai assured calmly. Kyra managed a wan smile and nodded in agreement.

After a long silence and period of walking, they arrived at the bridge in the middle of the village. They stopped as they crossed paths with a brunette whose hairdo reminded Sai of a mouse and a wide-eyed boy with a bowlcut. "Hi, TenTen. Lee," Kyra greeted with a polite nod. She gestured to Sai. "I don't know if any of you have met before, but this is Sai, the new member of Team Kakashi. Sai, this is Tenten and Rock Lee."

Sai smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is ours," TenTen responded with a smile of her own. She glanced at Kyra, eyebrows raised. "You finally got a boyfriend? Nice. Not half bad!" TenTen congratulated in seeming approval.

Kyra's eyes widened. "No, it's not like th-" she intervened, only to be cut off.

"Ah, young, youthful love!" Lee swooned happily. "It makes me want to visit Sakura! Shall we, Tenten?" He smiled widely, looking like a dog begging for a biscuit.

TenTen giggled. "Why not?" She smiled at both Sai and Kyra, nodding in turn. "Bye, guys. Behave yourselves, now." She winked and took off, Lee in tow.

Sai turned his stoic face to the crimson-cheeked girl beside him. "Well, that was strange," he commented, which earned a nod from Kyra. Tension evident in every movement, she lumbered on. Sai fell into step beside her. "Where is our destination, exactly?" he inquired.

Kyra gave him a smile that seemed rather forced. "You'll see."

Sai fell silent, the atmosphere..odd-feeling, as they continued to walk. He felt their shoulders brush. Apparently Kyra did, too, for she jumped slightly and moved farther away from him. _Does she not enjoy my company? _Sai wondered.

"Don't tell me," Kyra muttered. At her sharp tone Sai jerked to attention and followed Kyra's chagrined gaze. There, heading towards them with a spring in their steps, were Naruto and Sakura. Judging by the expressions Sai had grown accustomed to, they had something to say. And they were going to say it.

"Lee and TenTen just told me your awesome news, Sai!" Sakura chipped enthusiastically as they approached. "When I heard, I _had _to come see for myself. And of course Naruto just had to come along." Her emerald eyes danced.

Naruto gave a boisterous grin, a light in his blue eyes, things that Sai had also grown accustomed to. "So? What's the deal here? C'mon, spill!" He gave Sai a rather hard pat on the back. "Got yourself a girl, did ya, Sai? Never thought I'd see the day!" Naruto laughed. "Just don't scare her off with that forbidden word, or, y'know, the whole nickname thing. Alright?" Sai blushed lightly at the memory.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" Sakura beamed at Sai then elbowed Naruto lightly. "Oh, don't pry for too many details in their relationship, Naruto. Some couples don't kiss and tell." She winked at the duo before dragging Naruto off. "Bye! Have fun!" Sakura threw over her shoulder with a wave.

"But not _too _much!" Naruto chimed in mischievously, which earned him a slap from Sakura.

Sai stood in silence for several moments, watching them disappear in the busy Konoha streets. "..Well, this has gotten just plain weird."

"I'm with ya," Kyra murmured, the first time she'd spoken in minutes. She shook her head indignantly. "If a guy and a girl hang out, why does everyone automatically assume they're together?" She scowled.

Sai of course didn't know that Kyra had mainly been talking to herself. "I don't know," he replied truthfully. "..But technically, are they not together? When one is with the other, they're together."

Kyra stared at him uncomprehendingly before bursting into laughter, the merry sparkle back in her eyes. Sai frowned momentarily. Had he misread another second meaning? Was she making fun of him? His slight concerns were put to rest at her next words. "I needed that laugh, Sai. You're right."

Sai smiled back, unable to tear his gaze away from her. Kyra didn't make any effort to avert her eyes, either, just stared right back.

..Then Neji walked by. He stopped for a moment, backtracked, studied them both, then stoically met Kyra's eyes. "You could do so much better." Then he kept walking as if nothing had happened.

Kyra stared after him in jaw-dropped surprise.

"..He seems nice," Sai commented at last, mostly to break the silence.

* * *

They arrived at the town square plaza. Sai watched as Kyra pulled a cookie from her take-out bag with a daring grin. "Catch it in your mouth," she challenged.

Sai was sure that if he could strongly feel emotions, he would be bewildered right about now. "..What?"

"Don't look so confused. It's simple. I throw it and you catch it in your mouth. It's fun. Ok?" Kyra's eyes sparkled.

_I look..confused? _Sai touched his face. Registering Kyra's words at last, he nodded hesitantly. "Ok." Sai walked backwards until he was a considerable distance away from her. Uncertain on how to go about this, he decided for the practical approach and opened his mouth wide, head tilted.

Kyra giggled and sent the morsel flying through the air, cheering him on. "Get it, Sai! C'mon! Catchit!" she practically shrieked.

Sai decided he would take the book's advice this once and impress her. He leaped in a cool ninja way and bit into the cookie with his teeth successfully. He'd swallowed it by the time he'd frontflipped and his feet hit solid ground.

It worked. Kyra's eyes were wide with admiration. "Wow! _Awesome _catch, Sai!"

Sai smiled - a real, heartfelt one. Something about this girl made him feel completely at ease.. actually made him feel the closest thing to emotions - besides his picture book, that is. "Throw another one."

"Done and done!" Kyra reached into the bag and took another. "Get ready!" A gleeful smile forming, she heaved it toward him.

Entranced by her smile, meant for him, Sai felt as if his heart, so empty before, would burst. He was so lost in thought, lost in unfamiliar territory with his newfound, awakened emotions, that he didn't even notice when the flying cookie hit him right between the eyes.

Kyra looked surprised, then pressed her hand to her mouth as giggles erupted forth. "You still with me, Sai?" she called, waving her throwing hand back and forth to capture his attention.

Sai shook his head out of his trance with his usual smile. "Yes. Sorry." He picked up the cookie. "Open your mouth. It is your turn." Without waiting for an answer or acknowledgment, Sai threw it. But being raised in the Blackop root, he hurled it with the shooting speed of a kunai.

Kyra shrieked and leapt to the side in just enough time to avoid it. Somewhere in the distance a cat yowled and crashing sounds emitted. "Not that fast, big guy!" she laughed, hands pressed to her mouth in amusement. An endearing gesture she did often, Sai noticed. "Just toss it gently. Like this." Kyra tossed him the take-out bag. Sai took note, catching it easily.

Sai blushed. "My apologies." He took another cookie and threw it slower - this time _too _slow. It landed at her feet.

"Not quite," Kyra giggled and threw it away. "Find an even line. You're almost there. Try again, you'll get the hang of it," she encouraged brightly.

Sai nodded, making mental calculations as he reached for another cookie. This time his efforts were correct and successful. He threw it perfectly, smiling. Unfortunately, the perfect throw lacked a perfect catch. Kyra hopped and tried to get the cookie in her mouth, but it merely bounced off her nose. She giggled, looking embarrassed. "I've..uh, never been good at that..heh.."

Sai's mouth quirked into the tiniest hint of a smirk. "It is an acquired skill," he said, tossing another.

"Oh-h, getting cocky now, are we?" Kyra craned her neck to bite into the cookie, her retort momentarily distracting her. So she missed it by a long shot. "...Not one word," she warned, grinning.

Sai smiled back, his usual quirky one. "How about three? You need practice."

Kyra prepared herself for a spunky comeback, but then a figure heading their way directed her attention. "Really? You've gotta be kidding me," she mumbled as Choji sauntered toward them. Her face was pinched in anger. "Lemme guess. We're such an adorable couple and you want to express your congratulations and how happy you are for us!" she snapped fiercely.

Choji looked surprised. "Uh.. no. I actually wanted to know if you had any of those tasty treats to spare.." He glanced pointedly at the bag of cookies, licking his lips. Then he turned back to Kyra with a teasing grin. "But now that you mention it.."

Looking at Kyra's irritated form, Sai suddenly felt the need to defend her. He reeled his arm back and sent a cookie flying - with amazing accuracy - right into Choji's mouth. "There. Now leave," he ordered simply.

Choji nearly choked at the sudden and hard contact. He pried it out of his mouth and smirked. "I can take a hint. See ya, Kyra! Later, Sai." Then he was off, chomping away at the cookie.

Before Sai could register what happened next, Kyra had snatched back the bag of cookies with a dangerous smile. "Now _what _was that you were saying? Something about..needing practice?" Her tone of voice was one Sai knew all too well, one that was familiar with Sakura. Playful and sweet, yet carefully concealing hidden motives and holding a certain dangerous quality.

Sai eyed the bag with an expression that could only be best described as slightly crestfallen. "Are we..finished?"

An evil smirk spread. "Define your idea of 'finished'." Kyra tried to keep her voice even and face as serious as she could muster, but there was no hope when she turned the bag over the top of Sai's head, dumping the contents out all over him. Squealing with laughter, Kyra bolted, running away at top speed.

Reacting on instinct, braced as if he was chasing down an enemy, Sai dashed after her. He weaved his way through crowds and used every obstacle as a stepping stool. Then he lost her in a vacant part of the village. Keeping his observant eyes and keen ears open, Sai scanned around, body pumping with adrenaline.

Then all of a sudden, Kyra shot out from nowhere, using his momentary surprise as an open opportunity. She jumped him, attempting to tackle him to the ground. But Sai didn't even flinch - he caught her without any effort whatsoever. Being a high-specialized ninja had its advantages, after all. "That was a nice try," he offered sincerely.

Kyra had every right to feel embarrassed or want to pull away, but instead...strangely felt infatuated. She didn't _want _Sai to let go of her. Not really. She..rather _liked _the feel of being in his strong, sturdy arms. Kyra then for the first time noticed how really attractive Sai was up close, his ink-black eyes so captivating. So much wisdom and mystery, as well as questions, hidden there.

Sai blinked, feeling the same but unaware of its source. "Is..there a reason you are still holding onto me?"

Kyra blushed fiercely. Before she could even think of how to answer, they were both startled out of the moment by a deep masculine voice.

"Well, well. What have we here? Did I come at a bad time? How troublesome.." Shikamaru crossed his arms with a bemused smirk as Kaida came up beside him, grinning widely.

"Aww, look at the happy couple," she teased lightly.

Kyra's face turned several shades of red. "It's not like that!" She pushed herself away from Sai's grasp. Her eyes widened then narrowed as realization dawned on her. "You had everyone in on this! It was you guys!" She glared at them. "_So _not funny!"

Sai stepped forward, having been quiet up until now. "Kyra." His voice was low and soft, but commanded attention. It worked - Kyra's gaze swiveled around to meet his. "..Does it..bother you being classified as.. a couple? Because _I _don't mind." His words were honest and genuine. "Not in the least," Sai added with a smile.

Kyra's face visibly softened as she stepped closer to him, meeting his dark eyes. Her cheeks were rosy, but in a good way, as her heart took a nosedive. "..No."


	2. Together for Always

_~Several weeks later.._

Kyra secured her Leaf headband tightly, feeling apprehension and eagerness for the day ahead. She smoothed down her hair in the mirror, jerking back to reality when Haru's voice beckoned from the stairs. "Imouto, your lover's here to pick you up!"

"Give it a rest!" Kyra called back but couldn't help smiling at the sound of that. She attached her weapon pack with a flourish and shouldered her bag before hurrying out to meet Sai at the front door, after a hasty goodbye with her brother. "Bye, Nii-san! Much love!" she called over her shoulder one last time as she and Sai slipped back outside.

"Good morning," Sai said before reaching out to stop her. "I have a surprise for you."

Kyra's face lit up. "Oh, do you?" She tried to sound coy but excitement won over. "C'mon, don't leave me hanging!" Her eyes danced in merriment. It was then that she noticed Sai was holding something behind his back.

"Close your eyes and hold out your left hand," Sai instructed, his calm voice giving away nothing. Curious, Kyra giggled and obeyed.

"Ooh, mysterious." Eyes squeezed shut, she held out her left hand, palm up. Her smile was beaming brighter than the stars right then, in Sai's opinion.

Sai turned her soft, nimble hand right-side up and slid a pretty silver band on her ring finger. "You may look now. It's what they call a..promise ring." He smiled earnestly.

Kyra gasped, admiring it in amazement and shock. She blinked vigorously to send away the tears threatening to come. "Oh, Sai...this..it's beautiful," she breathed, studying her hand and loving the way it looked. Her heart swelled. Kyra's face practically glowed as she threw her arms around him.

Sai held her closely, enveloping his arms around her in tender protectiveness. "Naruto said - ah, I mean..I thought you would like it," he finished nervously.

Kyra tilted her head back, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "Well, that's not suspicious," she commented dryly, giving him a perceptive glance. "Do I _want _to know?"

_**~Flashback~**_

_Naruto was at Ichiraku's with Sai, complaining about how Sakura always refused to go on a date with him. "She never gives me the time of day. But maybe..just maybe.." His face lit up with a devious spark. "You know what girls are suckers for, Sai?"_

_"What would that be, Naruto?" Sai questioned, mentally taking notes._

_"One of those promise rings or whatever. Heck, even a dopey card or bouquet or flowers or box of chocolate. Girls are all about that mushy stuff, won't settle for anything less. Ask anybody!"_

_That's when Sai's plan had taken root._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"No," Sai finally decided after a moment's consideration.

Kyra smirked. "Just lettin' you know, Naruto's _not _the best person to get girl advice from." She arched her brows knowingly, but still continued to gaze at the ring fondly. "This is still really sweet, though, Sai." Her eyes shimmering, Kyra planted a kiss on his cheek. "Now we'd better hurry if we wanna make it on time, _dear._"

Sai smiled. "Is that your nickname for me?"

Kyra didn't have the heart to tell him she'd been merely teasing. "For now it is," she laughed, grabbing Sai's arm and nearly dragging him through town.

Meanwhile, Sai was still transfixed. "Deer," he repeated aloud to himself. Why she would associate him with a forest animal was unknown to him, but a nickname was a verbal sign of affection, and it pleased Sai nonetheless.

* * *

Team Kakashi and Team Haru were assigned to journey to the Village Hidden in the Mist to help them rebuild some ruined, demolished areas of the village. Living so close to the water was bound to be prone to tsunamis every now and then. Hotori was put out because he thought the mission was nothing more than community service, and Naruto and Sakura were put out because this reminded them of their first official mission as a squad...with Sasuke.

The two sensei-less squads took to the trail rather than the trees. The sky was full of promise as the glimmering morning sun rose to greet them. Of course Sai then had to interrupt the tranquil, serene moment.

"Females are strange.." Sai in time caught Naruto's warning glance and remembered. He covered quickly. "..individuals."

"You couldn't be more right," Hotori grumbled.

"_Females _also don't like being called strange," Kaida chimed in, grinning. Kyra giggled, suppressing her amusement.

Sakura, however, didn't find it amusing and scowled. "Who're you calling strange?" She held up a balled fist for emphasis, eyes narrowed lethally.

Naruto inched closer to the guys, putting more distance between him and the feisty chick with a killer punch. "You're just now noticing?" he grunted to Sai.

Sai turned toward him in acknowledgment. "No, it's an observation I made a long time ago." He looked at Kyra with the hint of a fond smile. "..But I am still occasionally surprised."

Kyra turned and blushed daintily, but returned Sai's smile with an adoring one of her own. Kaida and Sakura exchanged knowing, grinning glances.

Naruto raised his eyebrows, looking back and forth between Sai and Kyra. Then it clicked as he put two and two together. His face lit up with a rambuctious, boisterous grin as he slapped Sai on the back. "Ohhh! I get it! You like her, don't you, Sai?" he proclaimed loudly in all his innocence.

"Well, _duh,_" Sakura cut in, rolling her eyes. "Jeez, took you long enough. Honestly, Naruto, I wonder how you made it this far with that birdbrain of yours."

"You cut me to the core, Sakura!" Naruto gasped, holding a hand to his heart and making a big show of being wounded by her words.

Sai looked calm. "Well, I should think so," he stated matter-of-factly at Naruto. "She _is _my girlfriend." Kyra beamed, her olive-green eyes twinkling at his words. She slowed her tread to fall in step beside Sai and slip her hand into his.

"WHAT?" Naruto's jaw dropped as he pointed to them in dumbfoundment. "..I..I thought that whole thing was a prank, a joke- an act! You...have a girlfriend? How'd someone like _you _end up with someone like _her? _..What's..what's wrong with her? You..her..it's too much to take in!"

"Too much for Naruto's dimwitted brain to take in," Sakura corrected disdainfully.

Kaida smiled jubilantly, flashing the couple an approving thumbs-up. "Well, there's somebody for everybody," she commented.

Sai presented his trademark smile. "I suppose not everyone dislikes me." His tone wasn't bitter or accusing; just blunt.

Hotori rolled his brown eyes. "Yeah, but most do."

Kyra shot her teammate a withering glare before visibly softening and kissing Sai's pale face. She didn't need to say anything - her message came across loud and clear.

"Aww," Sakura gushed, smiling and clearly overjoyed for them. _Maybe she's exactly what Sai needs. _

Kaida was smiling in genuine happiness for them, too, and oddly enough, thinking, _Maybe he's exactly what Kyra needs._

Naruto scowled, envious. But underneath it all, he really was glad for the newfound couple. "Well, how _you _got a girlfriend is beyond me," he mumbled.

Sai smiled innocently. "It's not difficult. Maybe I could give you lessons?"

"..WHY I AUGHTA...!"

Sai continued to disregard him in smug amusement as he glanced down at his and Kyra's entwined fingers. Underneath the mass he could see the promise ring shining forth. Holding great promise for tomorrow, for the future. For him and Kyra.

Kyra met his eyes and smiled, feeling the same mass of emotions. Who would've thought, the oddest pair you'd ever imagine.. To think that a month ago, she hadn't even known who Sai was.

Sai lowered his voice so only Kyra could hear his words, meant for her. "You did it."

"Did what?" Kyra was puzzled.

Sai smiled at her, a smile that made her feel absolutely cherished. "..You said you'd help me remember emotions. ..You did. And helped me discover new ones, as well."

Kyra felt her heart overflow at his sincere words. A tingle of delight coursed down her spine, making her giggle. "..It was my pleasure."

..But now they were together, cherished, and happy.

And that in itself was more than Kyra had ever dreamed of.

* * *

**A/N: Soo? Did you like eet? 8D I thought the ending was super sweet. YAY FOR FLUFFINESS~ :3 WOOT! xDD Anywhoozle, I would REALLY appreciate some reviews and positive feedback! Thankies! x3 **


End file.
